Golden Gate Park
Transwikied from http://lifeafterpeople.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Lordzilla/Golden_Gate_Park Golden Gate Park is a 1,017 acre public park in San Francisco, making it slightly larger than New York's Central Park. The park is home to many attractions, such as the de Young Museum, the California Academy of Sciences, and the Japanese Tea Garden. 1 day after people: Power goes out in San Francisco. The artifical waterfalls in the park stop running, but the solar cells on the Academy of Sciences continue to generate power, saving the animals inside. 2 weeks after people: The penguins in the Academy of Sciences are starving. They find their way out, but will they survive? 6 months after people: With no food, the animals in the Academy of Sciences have mostly starved. However, a seam in the glass of the rainforest dome, unattended to since the day people disappeared, has provided a leeway into the wild. Butterflies and tropical birds start to make their way into the city. 1 year after people: In the park's Conservatory of Flowers, all the plants in the building died, since no one was around to water them. The albino alligator at the Academy of Sciences finally starves to death. 5 years after people: Grass has covered all the roads in Golden Gate Park and the solar panels on the Academy of Sciences. Soon the back-up generators will provide power temporarily, but all the animals died years ago. 10 years after people: Bison that were kept in the park roam around in large groups. The Dutch and Murphy's Windmills' blades fall off, but the stone structures continue to stand. The Academy of Sciences' glass entry is almost all blown out. 30 years after people: The planetarium at the California Academy of Sciences collapses early, taking a portion of the roof with it, piece by piece. Cracks in the glass of the rainforest dome cause it to all some shattering down, weakening the roof. 40 years after people: The Academy of Sciences collapses due to the accelerated corrosion rate caused by the building's green roof. 50 years after people: The stands and light fixtures at Kezar Stadium collapse while the field is covered with bushes and trees. The pagodas in the Japanese Tea Garden collapse after years of decay, but the bronze statue of Buddha survives. 120 years after people: Golden Gate Park has expanded beyond its current boundaries, and the surviving structures are on the verge of collapse. The de Young's unique tower collapses inward causing the entire museum to come down, while the Conservatory of Flowers collapses in a strong breeze. 500 years after people: The windmills have been reduced to rubble, while the statue of Buddha is still intact in a dense forest that was once Golden Gate Park. 10,000 years after people: What is left of Golden Gate Park? The descendants of the bison once kept in the park now flourish throughout the Bay Area. Penguins that escaped from the Academy of Sciences now flourish in the Pacific ocean. Underground, several precious mineral specimens from the Academy still remain sparkling. Category:USA Category:Buildings Category:Article stubs Category:Needs Picture Category:California Category:Animals Category:Animals That Survived Without Humans Category:Zoos & Safari Parks Category:San Francisco Category:Season 5